Nakama
by Kuremu-chan
Summary: Nakama  仲間  means colleague, compatriot, friend or comrade.   And where those those friendships start? Usually in the strangest of ways.


Hello everyone~! Kuremu-chan here! Oh my very first fanfic ever. Gah I'm nervous. I hope I did a decent job...well here's the plot. Well it's technically a Hitsugaya X OC (in a friendship way,though there are some hints..;) ) and I takes place around when Toshirou was in the Soul Academy. In a way it has some references from the movie Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion, but that will happen in later chapters. Sorry for making Toshirou a little bit a brat ...hahaha, but if you did notice he kind of was when he was younger. Oh well he'll grow (maybe)

* * *

I looked around the scenery of passing students and teachers getting by. Everyone, talking about the beginning of the journey of becoming a shinigami. Their aspirations finally not so far behind of becoming of a reality. I should have been thankful for getting here, specially at a young age, but this is not what I wanted. I never even want to be a shinigami. I even hated them, but the thought of killing my Obaa-san, was not even bearable. Why should I be selfish, and stubborn, to stay there. Even if I truly dread being here and breaking a promise to myself, at least I wasn't going to unintentionally murder someone I truly care about. Point is, being here was best for Obaa-san and I.

Well the place isn't as bad as I thought. It was well decorated I got to say. Crowds of ambitious, hopeful beings here. I did hate the fact everyone gives me awkward glances as I pass by_. Well of course white hair, teal eyes, and being vertically challenged sure doesn't attract attention_. I honestly don't know how I end up looking like this, all I know it gives me hell. My appearance was the reason everyone avoided me in Junrinan. Everyone thought I was a monster. Yet they know nothing about me. Absolutely nothing. At least life wasn't completely being cruel , I did found Obaa-san, the only one who ever gave me a chance….well there's Hinamori too, she said I was a so called "adorable kid", but I'm pretty sure she'll find anything that's short and small adorable. As much as that statement is possibly true, she too did treat me with respect, and she was like an older sister to me, so I too love her as much as I love Obaa-san. They were the only family I got.

There were many people indeed here like I stated before. This academy wasn't lonely, but certainly I was. I wander through these halls aimlessly. Even if I know where I'm headed for the hour , I certainly felt misguided. I looked at my schedule, I was suppose to be headed to the lecture room. I wished they schedule me to go to Kidou class now at least, something to do hands on, to avoid being engulfed by the loneliness, and a single man speaking in a quiet room isn't going to help, other than think and daydream I guess. Then again I never daydream about anything.

I looked ahead then I notice a slight change in the scenery, everyone was suddenly rushing, then I heard a someone yell "Get to class!". Uh oh, hopefully I don't get trampled. I was pretty much panicking for my safety. I looked down on my schedule to find the location of this lecture room. "hm..lecture room is-" Ugh god. Someone accidentally bumped into me. They did apologize after wards, but now I have even bigger things to worry about. I dropped my schedule, and now it was being stomped on by this mad men! Now how am I suppose to get to class in time!

I frankly looked everywhere for that piece of paper. Luckily the crowd was starting to thin out, but that wasn't a good sign either considering it means time was running out. I inspected every inch of ground and then there it was, the little sheet of paper. At that moment it probably meant more to me than watermelons right now. Quickly running to get it I realize that someone of a small stature was about to pick it up, but I didn't realize it sooner. There you know it we butted heads.

This was painful. I rubbed my head severely times, before I finally got back on my feet. I was so furious, today was certainly not my day.  
"Watch where you're going!" I yelled with irritation visible in my tone.

"Excuse me! Last time I checked you were the one who ran into me!" she responded. Wow I finally founded someone who was my height. She had dark blue shoulder length hair with blunt bangs. She had big ,round eyes and the color was the same as Matsumoto even. In general she didn't really stand out, well at least comparing to myself, she didn't stand out.

" Look! I don't have time to argue OK! Just give me my schedule and I'll be on my way!" I barked back. I really was not in the mood.

"Fine here you go!" She handed me the piece of paper ,which I forcefully grabbed out of her small, delicate hands. "And maybe next time you should work on that attitude of yours! Do you have to be such a jerk?"

"GET TO CLASS. DON'T MAKE ME REPORT YOU TO SOUTAICOU" I heard a man yelled at us from behind.

"Yes sir…" We both said in unison.

He went around the corner disappearing. We both exchange a not so friendly goodbye. I had to quickly pace myself if I were to get to class on time. I wished I knew shunpo right now…

Focusing on getting there I was distracted by the fact the same girl was following me. She was on my tail even. The hell, didn't we part ways a few seconds ago? And so I thought….

"Why are you following me?" I inquiry

"Get over yourself, I'm going to lecture room which is my class now." She kindly pointed out.

I grunted. Great what else can go wrong. Now I somewhat made an enemy and unfortunately I have to be in the same class as her. This would be a wonderful experience, just like Matsumoto said it would….

We finally stopped in front of the door. As she was about to slide it open, me being impatient I abruptly pushed her aside. I heard her curse under her breath. Well that's what she gets for pissing me off…..  
I slide the door to the side seeing rows and rows of students seated above while an old teacher was in the middle of taking attendance.

" Hitsugaya Toushirou! Nakamura Kaori! You two are late! Next time be **on time.** This is your warning. Now take the remaining seats over at the 6th row."I looked up. Again why are those seats next to each other? Thank goodness all we can do in the class is listen to the sensai talk on and on and on. Which means no talking from the students. I glanced back at Nakamura. So that's her name….I can tell she wasn't satisfied we would be sitting next to each other for the whole year. I suppose we both have to suffer together.

We have to squeeze through a few people to get seated, it was good thing we were both small. After sitting down ,she followed afterwards. She made a small sigh and took one quick glare at me. Even though it was one second, it felt like one hour with her eyes. Goodness, I thought my eyes were intimidating. Throughout the whole class session she tried focus on what Kasahara-sensai was saying, but as much as I ,she too was disinterested. It wasn't all that bad, at least I had a window seat to look out from.

As soon as we were dismissed she rapidly went down the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Everyone looked at each other and scratched their heads. I heard a few whisper saying it was probably either two things. 1. Midget temper and . I glanced over the Kasahara-sensei only to see him shaking his head and continued on writing on the board for the next class. He did say he pity people who gossip . I suppose I should apologize to her for giving her a crappy first day. But then again I got a class to get to.

I exited the room, before the others all came out all together. Or else I would be stuck in the door frame with a hoard of other people. For the last class of the day, I arrived at the field, where the lesson on kidou took place, my new set of classmates were pretty much chatting and mingling with each other. I saw a bench , so I decided to rest there for a bit, till I realize a familiar head of dark blue hair. Oh crap not _her_ again. I didn't want to get in contact with her considering she might decapitate me. Not sure if she's capable of murder, just that unapproachable face of hers can kill anyway, if looks can kill. Slowly I walked backwards into the crowd. She'll probably find out sooner or later, but I'm giving myself some time to live, before she actually explodes.

"Class Class~!" The overly excited voice called. Please tell me she's not our teacher…..

" I'm Hamasaki-sensai, and I'll be teaching you the basics of kidou for…the rest of the year~!" She giggled. She was certainly different from any other sensai I meet around here, Kasahara-sensei was a complete contrast to Hamasaki-sensai. I wonder if they chatted often. " Please take a seat class."

She continued on with her introduction . " Kidou, some English folks I've ran into call it the "Demon Arts" is one of the four Shinigami's ways of combat. You guys, as future casters must chant the incantation verbally, move your hands in the appropriate manner, and focus your spiritual energy. Of course if you're powerful enough you don't have to say the incantation. hehehehe… continuing on, kidou a pretty much a comprised of hundred of spells, if you would like to call it that, that are numbered 1 to 99. There are two categories which are Hadou and Bakudou. The higher the number, the more difficult the spell is. Got that class?" The whole class nodded. " Hadou is 'way of destruction' spells ," did she had to use air quotes? ''and bakudou is 'way of binding' spells. Well today class, we will try a hadou spell which is Way of Destruction Number4: Byakurai (White Thunder) It's pretty much an commonly used one and I'm pretty sure you guys can catch on easily so pick a partner everyone~!"

Partners? PARTNERS. Ok find one quickly Toshirou find one quickly. Darn it why was I so short? I can't look around ,everyone's tallness was in the way of my view. Before you know it everyone seemed to have a partner except…NOOOOOOOOO!

"Hitsugaya-san, why don't you partner up with Nakamura? You both don't have one- wait a minute be partners be partners~!" She clapped her hands together." You two look so cute together! Aw~! You two are the shortest students I ever had!" Hamasaki-sensai was unbelievable. Doesn't she know we are practically mortal enemies now? Oh wait she doesn't….

"I'm so sorry to say Hamasaki-sensai…" Nakamura started. "but I don't think Hitsugaya-san and I should not work together. Is there anyone else without a partner?" Hamasaki-sensai frowned and utterly confused. She looked around and said " I don't understand why you two can't work as a team, but I'm afraid everyone has a partner, so you two are stuck together." She gave a really creepy smile that scared the living soul out of me "Besides you two are perfect!" I glance over at Hamasaki-sensai, then to Nakamura. Thank you two making life crap.

"Ok class, now that everyone has partnered up, why don't we get know to each other before starting!" That seemed like a bad idea. For the next couple of minutes there was an awkward silence between us. Nakamura deeply sighed interrupting the silence. ''Look I don't want to be mad forever. It's draining my energy, and I'm pretty sure it's doing the same to you. Let's say we start all over k? Here, I'll start. Hajimenmashite,Watashi no namae wa Nakamura Kaori. Namae wa nandesu ka?" (Traslation –Hello, my name is Nakamura Kaori, what's your name? Note: that Hajimenmashite is only used to say hello for meeting someone for the first time.)  
"Hajimenmashite. Wastashi no namae wa Hitsugaya Toshirou. Oai dekite ureshii desu." I gave her the tiniest of tiniest smiles I could manage for her. She returned the gesture by smiling with all of her teeth. I always seem to contradict myself. Forget Hamaski-sensai for having the creepiest smile, Nakamura did.

We continued on by practicing the given spell Hamaski-sensai assigned us in the beginning of class. Apparently Nakamura and I always constantly messed up. I was at the verge of giving up, till Nakamura told me to stop having a fixed mindset, and said that we all learn and grow by trying. "After all Toshirou, our brains are always capable of learning something new." she then gave that creepy smile, followed by a weird donkey laugh. Why do I always bump into the strangest of people….

After our Kidou class was dismissed I saw Hinamori at the distance. She shunpo towards me, startling Nakamura. "Hai Toshirou! Who's your little friend?"  
"Ah..Hinamori meet Nakamura, Nakamura, Hinamori"  
"Oh my you're too cute! I never knew there was someone around here with Toshirou's height! You know you should come to my graduation too! I love you both to come!"  
" Oh…I'm not sure, I guess if I'm not too bus-" Hinamori cut her off.  
"Great! You'll come! Yay~!"  
"Hinamori!"  
"Stop being a brat Toshirou!"  
We both gave each other a staring contest,till Nakamura broke the silence.  
"Yeah I'll come. So see you two later?"  
"Yes Yes~! Bye Nakamura-chan!"  
''Hinamori, you aren't familiar with her!"  
"Whatever you stick-in-the-mud" Nakamura silently giggled. Yeah be amused by our sibling like quarrels.  
"Bye Histugaya,bye Hina-"  
"No no! Call me Momo." Hinamori corrected. She always has to insist others calling by her first name.  
"Ok, bye Momo~!" We waited for her to disappear in the distance. Then Hinamori turned to face me , I'm guessing I'm not going to like this.

"Toshirou you found a girlfriend already? And on the first day!" Hinamori laughed "Oh my, my little brother is growing up already!"  
"Uresai ! We just met today! How can we possibly have a close relationship like that, explain Hinamori!"  
"Well you never know…maybe in the near future…"  
"I can tell you now, it's not going to happen."  
"You have to hit puberty some time Shiro-cha-"  
"URESAI!" I guess the first day here, wasn't bad after all.  


* * *

Ah the end. Was it good? bad? in between? I'll try to update,after all it's summer. Anyways and review~! =D


End file.
